


The story of Purim

by ArthursKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Family Fluff, Gen, Jewish Characters, Jewish Holidays, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Mary Winchester, Purim, Toddler Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: For Purim, Mary and Dean prepare some Hamanaschen and the mother tells her toddler about the story of Estèr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The story of Purim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padalelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/gifts).



> Hello!  
> I had the idea for this little fic ages ago. I am goyim, so I didn't want to really write it myself without help. Enter @padalelli (you can find her on Tumblr too), who explained a lot of things to me that were essential for the creation of this story.  
> I also checked information regarding Purim and Estèr's story on the website of the Jewish Museum of Bologna. For the recipe of the Hamanaschen, I found it online and let Rae look through it.
> 
> Dean sometimes makes references to Jewish-related things in Canon, and I saw around the headcanon that the Campbells might be Jewish. I liked that headcanon and wanted to explore it.
> 
> My intention was to include Jewish fans of the fandom and wish them a happy Purim despite the pandemic. I didn't want to insult anyone. Please do point out politely if something is wrong!

“Okay, Dean, what flavor should we make this batch?” Mary asked her toddler as they stood over the pan of flat circles of shortbread cookie dough.

They were in the kitchen, preparing the food for Purim.

Dean stood on a chair to reach the table, where Mary had prepared different fillings for the _Hamantaschen_ : _lekvar_ jam, peach jam, chocolate, apricot jam, _mohn_. With a toddler, there was never enough stuff to put in the cookies.

“Hmmm… Peach!” he declared, pointing to the bowl of golden jam. 

“Okay,” Mary chuckled, grabbing a baby spoon and handing it to her oldest child. “You fill, I pinch,” she instructed, “okay?”

Dean nodded eagerly, so Mary grabbed the jar and put it closer to him.

She smiled as he stuck his tongue between his teeth, his face all dirty with the chocolate from the previous batch, and carefully got some jam on the spoon.

“Mommy, can Sammy eat these?”

“No, sweetie. He’s too small,” Mary kissed the top of his head. “But I bet your dad will love them!” It was a lie. Her husband didn’t really care about all of this. But her baby didn’t need to know.

“When Sammy’s old enough, ‘m makin’ them for him!” Dean put the filling on the dough, then licked the spoon.

“Of course!” Mary pinched it, giving it the traditional triangular shape. Without missing a beat, she took the baby spoon from Dean and gave him a clean one. “How many do you think we can make?”

“So many!” Dean widened his arms as much as he could, giggling. He got more jam and put it in the next cookie. Smiling, Mary pinched it.

They worked for a while as Mary hummed the lyrics of _Carry on my Wayward Son_. Dean seemed to love classic rock as much as John did.

“Mommy?” Dean left the spoon in the jar, putting his sticky hands on the table to steady himself,

“Yes, honey?”

“Can you tell me Estèr’s story one more time?”

“Again?” She chuckled. “Alright. But first, we’re going to put these in the oven and wash our hands, eh?”

Dean nodded and jumped down the chair.

Mary put the _Hamantaschen_ in the oven, and held her toddler up so he could wash his hands and face in the sink.

As they waited for the cookies to be done, Mary sat down and put Dean in her lap with his favorite plush, a fluffy yellow dog. Her toddler looked at her expectantly, his green eyes bright with curiosity.

“So, a long, long time ago, there was a king in Persia. He was really powerful, and his name was-”

“Ass-Assu-” Dean frowned. “Can’t pronounce it, mommy!”

“Assuero,” she smiled and ran her hand in his blond hair. “He had an advisor, an evil man named Hamàn.”

Dean scrunched his nose.

“Yeah, we know how it goes, eh?”

Her toddler nodded, cuddling up to her.

“Assuero organized a big party. The most influential people in his reign would participate, but his wife Vashtì refused. So, he repudiated her.”

“What’s… Re-pu-dia-ted?” Dean spelled.

“Assuero sent her away,” she explained; kissing the side of Dean’s head, she waited for the question that always came at this point.

“But didn’t he love her? Like daddy and you?”

“It’s complex, love,” the side of Mary’s mouth rose into a half-smile. She envied her son’s innocence, how he didn’t notice the problems between her and John.

“But…” Dean frowned, tilting his head. “I don’t understand.”

“Maybe one day you will,” Mary shrugged. Hopefully not. “So, should I go on?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, okay,” Mary chuckled, “so. At this point, the king needs a new queen. He decides to choose his new wife among the most beautiful women in his reign.”

“Estèr!” Dean yells, bouncing up.

“Yes, he chooses Estèr. She was an orphan who was raised by her cousin, Mordechai. And she was Jewish.”

“Like us!”

Mary nodded, eyeing the batch of cookies in the oven to make sure everything was going alright.

“She kept it a secret, to protect herself.”

“Why?”

Mary’s heart sunk at the innocence in that question.

“It’s hard to explain. Some people don’t like when others are different.”

“Uh,” Dean hugged his plushie tighter, as if afraid of the thought.

“At this point, Estèr is queen. But a big problem arises. Remember Hamàn?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods, “he’s bad!”

“Indeed, love. Mordechai, Estèr’s cousin, refuses to bow down to Hamàn, and the evil man gets so, so angry!”

“Oh, no!”

“He goes to the king and asks him to kill all the Jewish people in the reign. The king agrees…”

Dean sniffled, hiding his face against Mary’s chest, so she rocked him as she continued.

“…and Hamàn gets from the king that the day the murder will be committed will be chosen by _pur_. Hope seems lost.”

The dog plushie fell to the ground as Dean grabbed her shirt and cried. She didn’t bother to pick it up, as she knew her toddler wouldn’t keep it now.

“The king can’t be approached at all, so Mordechai does the only possible thing. He goes to Estèr.”

Dean perked up, his bright eyes full of tears boring into hers.

“Mordechai begs her to talk to Assuero, even though it’s dangerous.”

“Does she?”

“Dean, you know the story already!” Mary laughs, a bit of tension leaving her body. “Yes, she does. After three days completely alone and fasting, she goes to Assuero. And even though she’s scared, she tells him she’s Jewish and tells him about Hamàn!”

“Ooooh! And, and?”

“The king listens to her. He cancels Hamàn’s orders and the Jewish people are saved!”

Dean whooped.

Mary helped him to dry his tears and they went to check on the cookies. As Dean retrieved his dog plushie, she put the cookies on the table.

“Here we go! They’re ready!”

“Can we make more?”

“Dean! We made three batches already…”

“Mommy! Please?” Dean looked at her with puppy eyes. She caved.

“Alright, alright. What flavor?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! IF you did, please consider leaving kudos/a comment :)
> 
> You can come to talk to me on Tumblr at @demonicsoulmates! ^_^


End file.
